warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Silberfluss
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Blaustern. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 28. Mär. 2011, 17:34:24 Hallo und Bilder Hallo Silberfluss. Ich sage dir, dass Kurzbart/stern niemals zweiten Anführer war. LG Laubseele. Hallo Silberfluss, ich möchte dich nochmal persönlich herzlich willkommen heißen. Ich hoffe das wir viel Spaß haben werden und danke dir jetzt schon mal für deine Bearbeitung der Artikel. Aki-chan86 18:00, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hallo ^^, eine schöne Geschichte hast du geschrieben ^^. Auch der BlütenClan gefällt mir. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht verschiebe ich die Geschichte aus der Tabelle. Außer du willst so dass es so bleibt ^^. - LG Aki-chan86 14:43, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo noch mal, sorry, dass ich es nicht so ordentlich machen konnte. Das ist das Problem mit Tabellen. Das gerne Überschriften u.ä. gerne nicht mehr erscheinen. Hast die Bilder aufgrund der Vorlagen selbst erstellt? Wenn ja, Respekt! Das sieht gut aus. - Aki-chan86 Ja hab schon gesehen, aber die Überschrift bzw. der Teil des Steckbriefs für deine Katze sieht nicht mehr so ordentlich aus. Ja ich werde mich auch in GIMP probieren. Vllt später auch ein oder zwei Charakterbilder erstellen, aber erstmal schreib ich wieder was. Kann ja nicht dir die ganze Arbeit überlassen. Wenn wir wissen wies geht können wir auch die Bilder z.B. für die Einzelläufer neu erstellen ^^ usw. - Aki-chan86 17:53, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mit den Überschriftenproblem vllt noch mehr Leerzeilen reinbringen und gucken was passiert. Man es ist schlimm, ich komme heute nicht zum schreiben >_>, da hat man noch dies und jenes im Haushalt zu erledigen. Morgen früh hoffentlich oder später am Abend. Also Einzelläufer brauchen wir so gut wie alle Einzelläufer, die in der Englischen Version Streuner sind, aus Feuersterns Mission. Flocke kannst du sicher leicht hin bekommen. Auch Cora. Musst mal gucken ^^. - Aki-chan86 18:28, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hab dir mal eine Liste gemacht. Ich werd mich auch ausprobieren. Sobald ich Zeit habe. *Bella - weiß-grau gestreift *Klops - braun getigert, mit Stummelschwanz *Stock *Klee *Kratzer *Blatt *Ranke *Flicken - LG Aki-chan86 07:43, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schön ^^. Bei Stock ist mir auf gefallen, dass er noch ein zerfetztes Ohr hat, das könnte noch verändert werden. Bei Klee würde ich den Bereich hinter dem Vorderbein noch etwas bräunlich zeichnen. Aber ansonsten sind die ziemlich schon ziemlich super ^^. Was hältst du von Bellas Fellfarbe. s. Diskussion: hier. Außerdem ist mir noch was zu Laufpfote aufgefallen, siehe hier. Also wenn ich das so mitbekommen habe, hat es Beltz fertig gebracht aus zwei Katzen soetwas wie eine zu machen oder Katzen zu verwechseln. - Aki-chan86 12:14, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Joah, das Bild ist in Ordnung. Jedoch würde ich die eine Pfote noch schwarz zeichnen. Damit es zu dem anderen Bild passt. Das weiß kommt daher, dass ein weißer Hintergrund vorhanden ist. Normal ist der Hintergrund ja nicht vorhanden. Musst mal sehen wie du dass hinbekommst. - Aki-chan86 14:31, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dieses Bild gefällt mir schon besser. Aber ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung was wir mit Lauftatze usw. machen sollen. - Aki-chan86 15:25, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hey, :) es ist wahrscheinlich untergegangen. Aber ich habe bemerkt, das Stummelschweif ein neues Bild braucht. Er ist in den deutschen Büchern als gescheckt beschrieben. Außerdem hab ich mein erstes Bild hochgeladen, kannst mal unter meiner Seite gucken. Irgendwie kann ich den Krieger aber nicht farbig füllen. Da kommt bei mir immer nur schwarz O_O. Kannst gern im Bilder-Blog antworten. - LG Aki-chan86 10:40, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC). Namen Okay, du hast gewonnen^^ Federherz Mit Bumbleflight dass habe ich im WarriorCats.de gelesen. Der ist dort mit diesem Namen in der Hierarchie aufgelistet. Federhertz Huhu, ich hab da mal ne Frage. Da gibt es ein paar Namen, die eigentlich nicht korrekt übersetzt sind: *Bumbleflight= HummelFLUG *Eclipse(Buch)= SONNENfinsternis *Briarlight= könnte auch Dornenlicht heißen, oder? usw. Aber ich meine doch, dass hier alle relativ gut Englisch können, oder? LG Federherz Hallo Ich finde ,wenn wir die Namen in Original lassen,dann machen wir doch dass Original Homepage nach machen. ich finde du machst sehr gute Bearbeitungen. MfG Lisa Hollinger 07:35, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC)LilienblüteLisa Hollinger 07:35, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay, das stimmt natürlich ^^ Ich wollte auch nur mal nachfragen. LG Silberfluss hallo soweit sind wir noch nicht.alle zu bearbeiten und umbennen. :Hallo auch von mir nochmal, :ich kann mich Lilienblüte nur anschließen und finde auch, dass du sehr gute Bearbeitungen machst. Bist du schon länger bei Wikia? Wenn ja bist du ein sehr guter Rollback. Mit deiner Hilfe wird das Wiki ja immer noch besser. Zu den Namen: Es ist manchmal etwas schwierig manche Namen zu übersetzen, inbesondere solche Namen wie Tumblekit oder Minnowtail wenn du z.B. Vorschläge hast bezüglich der Übersetzungen kannst du sie gern einbringen. :LG Aki-chan86 18:00, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Es freut mich, dass euch meine Bearbeitungen gefallen :) Ich bin erst seit kurzem bei Wikia. Ich bin vor kurzem mal zufällig auf dieses Wikia gestoßen und da hab ich manchmal ein paar kleine Fehlerchen entdeckt und dann hab ich mich mal angemeldet. Es ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber bei diesen Namen ist es wirklich schwierig die passende Übersetzung zu finden! Aber sollte mir etwas dazu einfallen, werde ich es euch natürlich gerne vorschlagen ^^ LG Silberfluss Hm. Ich denke dass wir Stechpalmenblatt und die anderen Katzen in Namen holly enthalten, erst einmal so belassen. Wenn sie später Buchenblatt heißt, soll mir das auch recht sein. Jedoch ist stechpalme = holly die korrektere Übersetzung. Stechpalmen gibt es jedoch sehr viele in Europa, auch im Wald. Der Name Stechpalme verwirrt nur, da sieh nicht wirklich viel mit echten Palmen gemeinsam hat. - LG Aki-chan86 12:01, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler und Stubs Hallo Silberfluss, ich habe einige Vorlagen erstellt: und zwar Stubs und Vorlage:Stub-Abs mit der wir Artikel markieren, welche noch ausbaufähig sind. Ich bin mal auf dein Urteil gespannt, wie wir die einbauen wollen. Lilienblüte und ich sind uns noch nicht einig wie wir sie einbauen wollen. Um zu probieren wie es aussieht, kannst du die Vorlagen mit und einfügen. - LG Aki-chan86 13:45, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke für dein Kommentar. Ja die Stubs werden besonders für Artikel gebraucht, die nicht sehr lang sind z.B. 2-3 Sätze und wenig Informationen enthalten. Hier haben wir einige. Jedoch wissen wir nicht wie wir sie mit den Spoilern vereinbaren können. In oder außerhalb vom Spoiler. Ich muss dazu sagen, ich setze mich folgende Woche nochmal hin um das Spoilersystem zu verbessern. Aki-chan86 14:05, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Super. So ähnlich hatte ich es mir auch gedacht. Dann noch viel Spaß beim weiter bearbeiten. Ich helfe dir gleich ein bisschen dabei. - LG Aki-chan86 14:12, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay. Wenn die deutsche Übersetzung schon feststeht, dann verschieben wir den Artikel zum deutschen Artikelnamen. Du kannst auch Artikel verschieben, da du die Funktion unter dem Bearbeiten findest. Dann gelangst du auf eine Seite in der du nur noch den neuen Artikelnamen eingibst, wohin du den Artikel verschoben haben willst. Stub-Abs verwendest du wenn ein Abschnitt oder Absatz in einem langen Artikel noch bearbeitet werden muss. Es wäre auch gut wenn du zwei Zeilen oder ein Absatz ( ) zwischen dem Spoiler und der einfügst, da es dann noch ansprechender aussieht. - Aki-chan86 14:33, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vandalismus Hallo, überlass mir mal die Rückgängig Machung des Vandalismus. Brauchst das nicht rückgängig zu machen. - LG Aki-chan86 17:09, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja du hast recht :) Danke dir, ich hab das in einem Schritt rückgängig gemacht. Aber eben dafür sind wir ja da um Vandalismus zu korrigieren. Aki-chan86 17:14, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, weil unser Wiki mit einem anderen Warrior Cats Wiki verschmolzen ist. Finsterstern, der es eröffnet hat bearbeitet hier jetzt fleißig Artikel. Aber wir haben seine Artikel mit übernommen, so dass kein Wissen oder Ideen verloren gehen. Also Feuersterns Alternativer Artikel möchte ich persönlich noch behalten. Da ich dort einige Sachen ausprobiert habe. Aber ich glaube das gehört eher in die Spielwiese, wo man Vorlagen und so Sachen ausprobieren kann. Alle anderen alternativen Artikel sollen so weit es geht verschmolzen werden und werden später im einverständis aller aktiven Nutzer gelöscht. Ja, die Infobox soll auch noch verbessert in das Wiki einfügt werden. Finde die auch recht gut. Ich werde die noch ändern und verbessern, Da irgendwo etwas mit den Zeilen noch nicht ganz hinhaut. Moltebeere Der Name Moltebeere kann durch aus korrekt sein, Wolkenbeere hört sich für mich doch etwas abwegig an. Was ist deine Meinung? Cloudberry ist der englische Begriff für Moltebeere, die in der Natur vorkommt. Aki-chan86 14:40, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, das ist eine schwierige Entscheidung, was nun richtig ist. Das Aussehen kann draufhinweisen, muss aber nicht, vllt gibt noch eine passendere Übersetzung. Wie Torfbeere oder so auch ein Synonym für die Moltebeere. Oder der Name ist wirklich wortwörtlich mit Wolkenbeere zu übersetzen. Ich hab mich jedenfalls an das naheliegste gehalten was in der Natur vorkommt. Wolkenstern und Wolkenschweif sind ja auch wirklich wegen ihrem Aussehen benannt. :Hallo, dachte ich schreib dich mal an. Hätte gern ne Meinung zu dem Thema Diskussion:Einzelläufer. Allein Diskutiert es sich ja schlecht :) - LG Aki-chan86 12:42, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo, dich versteh ich aber auch nicht wirklich. Warum die Kategorie Charaktere ändern. Wenn sie schon da ist. Es ist doch eigentlich egal wo die in der Rangfolge steht, hauptsache vorhanden. Oder kannst du mir erklären warum es wichtig ist die Charaktere nach vorn zu schieben. - LG Aki-chan86 17:14, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Du hast recht. Ist wirklich allgemeiner. Was hältst du eigentlich von den neuen anderen Kategorien. Die falsch geschriebenen kann man ja korrigeren. - LG Aki-chan86 17:22, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Denke auch, dass die Specials,Field Guides und Mangas evlt noch Kurzgeschichten ihre eigenen Kategorien bekommen sollten. Alle anderen kann man in den Staffel wie du sagst zusammen fassen. Auch wenn ein Charakter verstirbt. Problem sind verstorbenen Katzen die später vllt eher auftauchen wie Tüpfelblatt und Blaustern. Aki-chan86 17:35, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das Kategoriensystem ist okay. Am besten eben zuerst wie du sagtest zuerst Charaktere, Hauptcharaktere. Dann wie normal in zeitlichen Ablauf die Stationen und Rang, dannach die zeitlicher Abflauf (Bücher und Staffeln). Sollte eine Weiterleitungsseite existieren wie Ampferjunges oder so, wir der Rang der Katze dort eingetragen und in welchen Bücher/Buchreihe sie vorkommt. Darauf auch zu achten die Weiterleitungsseite zu benutzen, da oftmals solche Seiten in Verlinkungen ignoriert wurden (z.B. wie Brombeerpfote). Bei solchen Dingen jedoch wie HalbClan-Katze weiß ich es nicht. Ich denke die kommen dann zum Schluss. Ach ja eine Sache noch, bei Schatten konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass die Charaktere-Kategorie vor der Spoiler-Kategorie auftaucht, da dies automatisiert ist. - LG Aki-chan86 17:56, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja okay. Die HalbClan-Katzen hinter den Clan zu packen ist auch gut. Was mich eher stört und ich, zum größtenteil auch Lilienblüte sind dran Schuld das zu viel an Artikeln geändert wird - ich musste viele Änderungen von ihr Rückgängig machen. Ich finde eher, dass wir mit bedacht, die Artikel verändern müssen. Sowie du, du bist wirklich eine gute Bearbeiterin. Aber das nur ein unnützes Wort wie z.B. fahle (was den Artikel nicht aufwertet, da es nicht in den Büchern oder so zu finden ist, hinzugefügt wird) ist nicht gut. Was hälst du also davon die Artikeleditierung eines Artikel nur einmal am Tag editieren zu dürfen, damit man sich mehr Mühe gibt. - Aki-chan86 18:13, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja dass ist wiederum richtig unpraktisch, auch wenn man Rechtschreibfehler gemacht hat, die man korrigieren will oder so. Okay, dann ist es besser die Bearbeitungen so zu belassen. - Aki-chan86 18:24, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Code of the Clans Hallo Silberfluss, ich denke erstmal das wir nicht so viele Kategorien vorallem von Code of the Clans hinzufügen sollten. Da im Juli der erste Field Guide Band: Warrior Cats - Die Welt der Clans: Das Gesetz der Krieger erscheinen wird und wir dann viel umbenennen müssen. Ich nehme an das es Code of the Clans ist. Alles andere wäre denke ich unsinnig. - LG Aki-chan86 16:00, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja Code of the Clans also besser gesagt: Das Gesetz der Krieger erscheint genau genommen am 30.Juli zusammen mit Band 3 ("Morgenröte") und 4 ("Sternenglanz"), habe ich heute auf Facebook von warriorcats.de in Erfahrung bringen können. Titel für Band 5 und 6 stehen noch nicht fest. - Aki-chan86 17:25, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja nicht war. Ich find die englischen zwar auch gut. Aber deutsch ist halt gewohnter. Da kommt die Atmosphäre noch besser rüber. ^^ Freu mich auch riesig auch auf Rabenpfotes Abenteuer auf deutsch. Ich hoffe mal das die Übersetzer ihre Sache in dem Band besser machen als in den anderen. Aber wichtig ist ja die Geschichte dahinter. Ich habe gedacht, da schon ein Hinweis einging den anderen Namen auch noch zu übersetzen. Hoffe meine Übersetzung geht. :) - 17:52, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Huhu ^^, ich brauche mal deine Hilfe welcher Artikel wäre besser für die Ausdrücke geeignet. Clan Sprache (finde ich persönlich bessern Titel) oder Begriffe? Oder fällt dir vielleicht noch ein anderer besserer Titel ein? - LG Aki-chan86 13:36, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Buch Box Hallo, ich wollte dich mal fragen. Wie wir die Buch-Box gestallten wollen. Solche Sachen wie Cover Artist und so brauchen wir ja nicht. Da es aber verschiedene Versionen gibt, würde ich vorschlagen die aufzulisten; mit Bild und ISBN usw. Ich dachte da an ein Bild, Autor, vllt Übersetzer, Einbandgestaltung, Seitenzahl, ISBN, dann die Chronologische Reihenfolge und vllt wie bei Alternativ-Artikel eine kurze Zusammenfassung. Aber bei der Zusammenfassung bin ich dagegen. - LG Aki-chan86 11:25, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, wollte noch mal fragen wie du die Buchbox findest. Ich denke Originaltitel könnte man rausnehmen. Aber ich hab noch keine Ahnung wie ich die Daten für die anderen Versionen rein bringe. Irgendwie bin ich heute nicht produktiv -_- - LG Aki-chan86 17:33, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo ^^, sag mal weiß du ob es den GepardenClan überhaupt gegeben hat. Meiner Meinung nach wurden doch nur die 3 großen Clans erwähnt. Diskussion:GepardenClan Wie findest du eigentlich nun die Buch Box siehe: In die Wildnis (Alternativ). Ich mache vllt noch ein paar Verbesserungen - LG Aki-chan86 14:34, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Spekulationen Ja, es ist wohl besser, wenn solche Spekulationen entfernt werden. Die sind mir irgendwie auch zu wieder. Außerdem ein Löwe ist zwar eine Katze im weitesten Sinne (nur eine Mythologische für die Waldkatzen) aber never ever mit beiden DonnerClan-Katzen eng verwandt. Spekulationen können gern im Forum (ja wir haben auch eins) diskutiert werden, was aber leider nicht wirklich benutzt wird. - LG Aki-chan86 11:45, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Skype Hallo Silberfluss; ich bin es Lilienblüte Ich möchte dich fragen ob du in Skype bist,denn ich würde gerne mal so mit dir reden? Kannst mir ja gleich dann antworten. bis dann Hallo dort kannst du mit deinen freunden chatten,telen und mit der webcam telen,dort triffst du nicht nur mich sondern auch aki-chan86 Genau, es ist ein Chat-Programm wie MSN oder ICQ ^^ - LG Aki-chan86 10:24, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hast du eines der anderen Chat-Programme? ^^ - Aki-chan86 10:29, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schade ._. Aber naja, du musst ja dir nicht ein solches Programm runterladen wenn du nicht möchtest. Es wäre jedenfalls gut. Wenn wir drei mal mit einander quatschen könnten, in einer Gruppenkonversation. Damit nicht immer so viel unnötige Bearbeitungen getätigt werden wie vorhin. Was sicher an uns allen drein liegen kann - Aki-chan86 10:39, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay. Das ist natürlich verständlich. :) Lass uns doch ein Thema dann im Forum oder einen weiteren Diskussionsblog einrichten. Dann können wir drüber diskutieren, was uns passt und uns nicht passt. Das Bild gefällt mir recht gut ^^. Hast du super hinbekommen. Die Streifen auch recht gut ^^ und nicht zu dick. Sollte wer was einzuwenden haben, kann er sich ja an dich wenden. - Aki-chan86 11:08, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hm. Wenn dir was anden anderen Charakter-Bildern nicht passt, kannst du dich ja an denen zu schaffen machen. ^^ Ansonsten müssten wir mal gucken was, was noch für Änderungen bei Charakteren gibt ^^. - Aki-chan86 11:38, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nehmen wir einfach den Bilder-Blog den ich früher eingerichtet habe. Für das andere Thema sollten wir einen separaten Erstellen. ^^ - Aki-chan86 11:55, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Naja bei solchen Dikussionen würde ich eher ein Forumsthread bei solchen Diskussionssachen bevorzugen. Ich denke mal es wird möglicherweise, ich kanns jedoch nicht einschätzen, heftiger zur Sache gehen. aber natürlich sollten wir alle freundlich und sachlich bleiben. Ein Blog ist mir bei dieser Sache zu öffentlich. - Naja das Forum ist auch schon öffentlich ^^. Unterschied ist, dass ein Forum wie die Dikussione auf der Diskussionsseite etwas ordentlicher sind. Nicht so ungeordnet wie die in einem Blog. Das Forum wird aber denke ich nicht so ganz beachtet wie ein Benutzer-Blog, da dieser zudem noch zweimal auf der Hauptseite angezeigt wird. - Aki-chan86 12:21, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja,hab ich gesehen und ich schreibe meine Meinug morgen rein ,hast du schon den blockeintrag von mir auf aki-chan86 ´s block gesehen? da lönntest du mir vil.deine meinung darüber sagen??? das wäre sehr lieb und ich finde dich sehr sympatisch nur fals du es falsch verdannten hast,denn ich würde mich sehr freuen,wenn du es mir schreiben könntest . Danke!!!! :-) : :Ich meine den block über die verbesserung von wiki!! :danke : :ne das lob gilt nur dir und sonst wie findeste sonst so es wiki??? :bist du auch nicht in wer-kennt-wen? Übernimm dich aber nicht. Ich würde auch gerne noch etwas machen ^^. - LG Aki-chan86 12:25, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kann ich verstehen :). Gut dachte vorhin daran von hinten anzufangen. - LG Aki-chan86 12:37, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich bitte dich nochmal. Bitte übernimm dich nicht. Es gibt zwar einiges zu tun. Ich und andere möchten gerne auch noch etwas zu tun haben. Fang doch einfach bei A an und arbeite dich von dort vor. - Aki-chan86 11:01, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Tigerpfote ist doch aber weiterhinten im Alphabet und nicht vorne. Ich wollte die von Z abwärts nehmen ^^ - Aki-chan86 11:18, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Link Hallo Ich wollte dich Fragen ob du den Link für Rußjunges bei Rußpelz und Rußherz erstellen könntest und bei Dunkelstern also Dunkelstern von FC und vom Wo.C ? Das wäre lieb MfG Lisa Hollinger 15:03, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC)LilienblüteLisa Hollinger 15:03, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Weil ich noch das für Dunkelstern mache ,deswegen Gallery Hi, wollte mal fragen ob dir dass mit den Gallerys so passiert oder ob das absichtlich ist. Nichts gegen dich. Aber ich habe dies schon die letzten Tage beobachtet und mich gewundert eigentlich kann man bei den gallerys ja nicht viel falsch machen. - Aki-chan86 18:08, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Okay ^^. Kein Problem. Ich mache ja auch Fehler und wir sind alle nur Menschen. Sollte wirklich nichts gegen dich sein. War mir halt nur die letzen Tage aufgefallen ^^. Ich werde noch ein bissel was machen. Bestimmt nachher noch an ein oder zwei Übungsbildern malen und dann mal gucken :) - LG Aki-chan86 18:16, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi, Silberfluss. Danke, dass du die Bilder gelöscht hast^^. Bei Brombeerkralle und Habichtfrost kann ich es verstehen, das Bild war sowieso unnötig. Aber Wieselpfote... ich weiß nicht. Bei ihm sind nur zwei Bilder, dass ist so mager, bei den anderen Artikeln sind meistens mehr. Oh und eine sache noch: Welchen Namen findest du besser, Distel''klaue oder Distel''kralle? ''Beide Namen wurden von Beltz verwendet. - Fireheart002 Ich vergaß. Mist! Das Fanart hab ich übersehen. Tschuldigung. Und bei Distelklaue haste recht. Das würde einen Rattenschwanz hinter sich herziehen. Aber wenn die Übersetzung Distelkralle ist, würden wir es natürlich ändern. - Fireheart002 DANKE ! DANKe !!! Ja ! Jetzt gehts !! Aber wenn ich mir so ansehe wie die anderen Katzen im '''Wiki' aussehen merke ich schon das ich noch gaaaaaaaanz schön viel lernen muss ! Ich kriege bei den Katzen irgendwie keine Muster oder Schattierungen richtig hin !! ^^ Mausefell 13:22, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Die sehen alle super aus ! Ich finde besonders die Katzen des BlumenClans sehr hübsch !!! 17:19, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC)Mausefell BlumenClan Bilder Hallo Silberfluss! Wie hast du das mit den Bildern von Knospenjunges, Sonnenjunges und Bachjunges gemacht? Und kannst du mir vllt. bei GIMP helfen? Ich bin da echt mies drin.. LG: Starforce StarClan Huhu Huhu Silberfluss ; Kannst du vieleicht etwas zu meinem Blog schreiben?Dass wäre sehr lieb von dir. °-° Lilienblüte Hallo, ich wollte nur mal fragen warum du die Alternative Version von Brombeerkralle wieder rückgängig gemact hast? Ich stelle mir Brombeerkralle wirklich so vor .... Ich wollte nur mal fragen :) Freundliche Grüße Maisblüte P.S: Ich weis nicht wie man einen Stub bearbeitet (also z.b etwas zu Familie hinzufügt<9 Also hab ich einfach auf erweitern gemacht.... kannst du das bitte richtig machen.... DANKE ;D HI Silberfluss ! Ich wollte dicch mal drauf hinweisen das bei Kreuzotterzahns Baum bei Tigersterns und Sashas Junge : Mottenflügel , Kaulquappe und dANN Falkenflügel ! Eigentlich müsste das doch Habichtfrost sein oder ? LG Mausefell 19:34, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) PS:Wollte ich nur mal so sagen ..^^ weißt du wie man einen blog löschen kann Hallo Silberfluss ! Ich hätte da eine ganz winzig kleine Fragen ( nur ganz klein ): Also immer wenn ich ein Bild im Wiki hochladen will dann kommt das dann am Ende nur so voll winzig raus ! Wie kann ich das denn anders machen? Vielen Dank LG Mausefell 20:52, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Silberfluss ! Gibt es hier eigentlich auch einen Chat ? LG Blütenschweif 16:50, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) WolkenClans Ancestors~ Hey, ich war grade dabei für Wolkenstern eine Charaktervorlage zu erstellen und da ist ein Problem aufgetreten. Bei dem Abschnitt Aufentaltsort nach dem Tod kann man ja schlecht SternenClan hinschreiben, da dieser ja nur bei den anderen vier Clans ist. Die WolkenClan Vorfahren jagen ja nur im Himmel über der Schlucht. Was genau soll ich da dann hinschreiben? Himmel über der Schlucht? Oder irgendwas anderes? Tautropfen 18:53, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Fragöö Warum löschst du die Bilder die ich reinstelle? Hey Silberfluss. Du, ich hab gerade die Seite von Spitzmauszahn (WolkenClan) bearbeitet, dann wollte ich die Vorschau machen wegen Rechtsschreibfehlern und so, aber ich glaub ich hab irgendwas falsch gemacht. Jedenfalls, wenn man sich jetzt die Seite anschaut, sieht man gar nichts über den... Könntest du vielleicht mal nachschauen? Ich komm nämlich nicht dahinter, was da passiert sein könnte...Tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder nerve! Violetflower Happy Birthday ^^ Hey Caro ;) alles gute zum Geburtstag, hoffe du bekommst viele geschenke :) Ich hoffe du hast an deinem geburtstag sehr viel spaß haben wirst und deine torte wird sicher riesig sein, schließlig müssen 15 Kerzen darauf platz haben ^^ Jedenfalls, wünsche ich dir sehr viel glück und spaß und hier sind noch ein paar links ;) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4mJL-O5djg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZvT-r8mfi4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEpV-e5ng0M PS: Ich komme erst um 14 oder 15 uhr in den chat, ich muss ja zum kieferautopäden ;) Mondkralle 06:34, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Happy Bithday Silber! Alles Gute zum geburtstag! Fireheart002 16:49, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag!LG Wave 16:54, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünsch ich dir! Ja viel Glück im Leben, weiter hin viel Spaß, Gesundheit und was du dir sonst noch so alles wünscht! - LG Aki-chan86 17:15, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chat hey silber, ich warte schon seid 51 min auf dich im chat. wann kommst du ??? LG-Mondkralle 12:52, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Heey. Wie gehst? Wen von WarriorCats magst du am liebsten? (: Haha dumm aber egaal. ;) Blütenherz 12:33, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chatiiii :D Yoyo Silver ;D Sorry das ich nimma da war, aber der Chat hatte bei mir irgwas, und ich war mit süchteln beschäftigt x.x ^^ lg Starforce StarClan 02:20, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :) Eichhornflug Danke ich werde bestimmt mal in den Chat kommen :) Ja okay :) ﻿ Hey Hey ich muss mit dir reden! nur eine kleine Frage und meine Antwort. Also meine Frage ist die: Wer werden die neuen Admins werden. Also meine Antwort ist die: ich übertrage Aki die Rechte. Lg Lilie Hallo ! Hi Silberfluss^^ Danke dass du mich so nett begrüßt hast. Ich hätte mich einsam gefühlt in diesem großen Wiki. Schreib mir doch auch mal. Lg Federschweif (10.9.11, 09:47 Uhr) Hey Silber, du warum kommt ihr denn nich in den Chat? und ich hab eine Frage : ist in letzter Zeit öffters eine Lilie aufgetretten mit einem Code : webchat@koln-4d0b717d.pool.mediaWays.net um klar zustellen, dies war ich nich .... danke :) Hallo Silberfluss^^ Danke für deine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussions-Seite^^ Darüber freu ich mich sehr:) Ich komm vielleicht mal in den Chat. PS:Du kannst mich Feder nennen^^ LG Federschweif (10.09.2011, 17:12 Uhr) Hi Silber^^ Bist du da? Ich möchte mit dir chaten. LG Feder Hi Silber^^ Tut mir sehr leid dass ich den Chat verlassen habe ohne Tschüss zusagen.Verzeist du mir? LG Feder Hi Silber^^ Bitte schreib mir zurück. LG Feder hi silber was sollte ich nochmal machen? LG Drache hi silber ergebnisse meiner arbeit: gefährliche spuren borkenpelz seite 236 rauchfell seite 236 dunkelstreif seite 15 259 313 wieselpfote seite 239 247 lichtherz seite 240 288 wolkenschweif seite 241 243 291 sandsturm seite 254 216 290 bernsteinpelz seite 257 brombeerkralle seite 257 graustreif seite 260 305 leopardenstern seite 204 einauge seite 292 langschweif seite 292 298 299 weißpelz seite 316 blaustern seite 329 330 nebelfuß seite 331 Hi Silber^^ Puh, man bin ich froh. LG Feder Hey ! Ich wollt dir mal wieder Hallo sagen.^^(Sry, wenn das irgendwie blöd klingt) Aber ich bin im Chat einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Apropo Chat ...Komm doch auch wenn du Zeit und Lust hast.^^ Schreib mir zurück. PS: Ich war mal im Erfindungswiki und hab mich umge... äh... schreibt man jetzt umgeschaut oder umgeklickt? Egal. Dort ist es toll.:) Hast du da auch eine Geschichte ? LG Feder^^ És tut mir leid Hi Silber. Es tut mir leid. Sehr sogar. Ich wollte euch nicht als "ALs" beschimpfen (ich hoffe nicht, du weißt was das heißt) aber ich hab die beherrschung verloren. Ich war sauer, dass ihr mir die Adminrechte wegnehmt (für Wave) und das nur, weil ich nichts mehr bearbeite. Aber es gibt für mich nichts mehr zu bearbreiten. T.T SORRY!!! Ich würde gerne etwas bearbeiten, wenn mir mal jemand erklären könnte, wie Weiterleitungsseiten erstellt werden und wo nich Bilder-Kategorien benötigt werden. ^^ Ich bin immer noch deine Freundin. TT.TT Bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel! TTTT.TTTT Fireheart002 17:43, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Anfrage c: 21:06, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Aquamarin Hallihallo! ich hab da eine Frage an dich: Ich habe deine Bilder, z.B. das für Zau gesehen, und wollte fragen, ob du mir auch so eins machen kannst, oder mir vielleicht die Lines dafür gibst :) Danke schon mal! Aquamarin 21:06, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bilder löschen Hey Silberfluss, da ich meine Charakterbilder nicht mehr braue wollte ich sie löschen, ich weiß jedoch nicht wie. Könntest du das bitte machen. Danke Wolfherz Gut danke, also hier die Links: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Himbeerbl%C3%BCte.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Donnerkralle.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Eisbl%C3%BCte.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mondstern.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Kirschbl%C3%BCte.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Wolfsherz3.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Fuchspelz.png und http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Clan_symbole.png Entschuldigung sorry wegen den ganzen mist den ich gebau habe :( Lahmfuß 7. Okt. 19:59 (UTC) wird mir alles zu komplieziert.wie löscht man sein profil? Lahmfuß 7. Okt. 19:59 (UTC) sorry.ich schäme mich sehr.das mit dem kater hab ich zu spät bemerkt.ich wollte es löschen aber es ging nicht.es tut mir wircklich leid . Lahmfuß 13. Okt. 19:01(UTC) Streuner Vorlage Hi Silber ich wollte die nur sagen, dass du bei der Streuner Vorlage, wenn du mal wieder Lust hast, Die Augen und Wimpern machen kanst. :3 Vorrausgesetzt du hast da nicht noch Verbesserungsvorschläge. ^^ Tautropfen 19:26, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen